This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The side panels of a switch cabinet are usually formed as flat parts of a bent sheet metal. In the baying situation, where several switch cabinets form a bay of switch cabinets, this represents a disadvantage in that the material thickness of the side panels makes baying difficult. On the other hand, in applications that require shielding against electromechanical radiation, it is also not possible to forgo the adjacent side panels of the bayed switch cabinets.